


His Hands

by PandaxoxoDragon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaxoxoDragon/pseuds/PandaxoxoDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Mark's hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jackson didn't know, but he somehow found himself staring at his best friend's hands one day while they were playing video games. Then, it just esculated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!!

‘What the hell is wrong with me?’

That’s the question that ran through Jackson’s mind whenever he would glance at Mark’s hands every ten seconds. They were playing video games, and he couldn't help but stare at the way Mark’s fingers would glide along the controller.

Jackson shook his head and once again looked at the tv in time to find his character in a crisis. He clicked on the buttons of the controller aggressively, only to lose the game moments later.

“Yes!” Mark celebrated, dropping the controller in his lap and throwing his hands up in the air as he did a little dance.

Jackson once again got distracted by the older male’s hands, staring at his long fingers and the way the veins went through his hands. He bit down on his lip, trying really hard not to imagine things involving those hands.

“Jackson? You okay?” Mark’s voice brought him back to reality and he looked at his best friend, who now had a worried look on his face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit distracted today.” Jackson replied, which was completely true. He shook the thoughts out of his head and stood up, stretching a bit.

“Let’s go eat something.” He said, heading into the kitchen without waiting for an answer since he really needed something else to concentrate on.

He made them both some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, since he really didn’t have much to go by and handed one to Mark, who was already sitting at the table. As they started eating, Jackson once again found himself staring at the way Mark held the sandwich, his hand curling around it almost perfectly.

He cleared his throat and looked away, eating his own sandwich and making sure not to look up at the older male again. But, he found himself looking every few seconds.

“Do I have food on my face? You keep looking at me.” Mark said, a chuckle coming out as he used his long pointer finger to wipe at his own lips.

Jackson stared at the finger, licking his own lips as he thought about those fingers. He took a deep breath, feeling his jeans tighten slightly. Blinking, he looked down and cursed silently, hoping Mark wouldn’t notice.

“Jackson!” Mark’s voice brought him back to reality again and he looked up to see Mark staring at him with a slight judging look.

“What?” Jackson asked, trying not to let the panic show that he was feeling on the inside. ‘Did I get caught?’ He thought to himself as he stared at his best friend.

“Seriously, Jackson. You’ve been quiet all day. Is something wrong?” Mark asked, because yes, Jackson was being quiet. He usually wasn’t like that.

“No, I’m fine. Just didn’t get enough sleep last night, I guess.” Jackson mumbled, finishing up his food and throwing his trash away, including his best friends.

They sat in silence after that, Jackson questioning why he would even think about Mark’s hands. It wasn’t like he had a fetish for hands; it was just that his friend’s hands were really pretty in a way. And yes, Jackson was gay. He just didn’t think he’d harbor feelings for his best friend like this.

As he thought about it, Jackson happened to keep looking at Mark’s hands, which were tapping against the counter top at the moment. Glancing up at Mark’s face, he noticed that his friend seemed bored.

“Want some chips?” He asked, pulling out the sweet & sour onion chips, handing them to him.

“Sure, thanks. Let’s go watch a movie.” Mark said, taking hold of the chips and walking out to the living room, Jackson following behind him.

As they sat down, Jackson flipped through various movie channels to find one while Mark laid back with his head in Jackson’s lap. His hard on had gone down some, so it wasn’t very noticeable. He picked their favorite movie, The Hangover, and sat back to watch as it started.

Granted, it was their favorite movie, so Jackson would be paying strict attention to the funniness of it, but he was getting distracted again by two things. One; The slurping sounds of Mark sucking on his fingers. And Two; Mark sucking on those said fingers.

He glanced down at his friend, noticing that he was sucking off a few crumbs from his fingers every time he finished eating a few chips. Two fingers would go into his mouth and he’d suck for a couple seconds before pulling the saliva coated fingers out of his mouth and wiping it on his shirt before grabbing a couple more chips.

‘Fuck.’ Jackson thought to himself, questioning his own sanity for the second or third time that day as he felt his jeans tighten around his crotch once more. Now it was noticeable, and Mark seemed to have felt it too if it explained the look he gave Jackson right before he sat up.

“Dude, the hell you thinking about to get a hard on?” He asked, laughing a little before reaching into the bag and eating a few more chips.

As he pulled his hand away from his mouth, Jackson noticed the crumbs on his fingers. And, without thinking, he reached for the hand and brought it to his own mouth, wrapping his lips around Mark’s fingers and sucking gently.

Tasting the sweet & sour of the chips, he sucked the fingers a little bit more before pulling back with a slight moan, opening his eyes a few seconds later. The look on Mark’s face was a bit priceless; his lips parted out of shock. But what really got to Jackson was the fact that there was slight pleasure in his eyes as well.

Without saying anything else, Jackson smirked and reached forward, wrapping a hand around Mark’s neck and pulling him forward so he could kiss him.

Their lips moved in sync for a few seconds, starting out as a slow kiss before turning into a rough lip lock before they pulled away moments later. Breathing slightly uneven, Jackson picked up Mark’s hand once more and sucked on his fingertips, shivering lightly at the sound of Mark’s tiny moan.

“Is this why you were acting like this? You were thinking about my hands?” Mark whispered, watching as Jackson sucked on his fingers as he used his other hand to lightly trace Jackson’s neck.

Jackson pulled back with a light ‘pop’ as his lips left Mark’s fingers, nodding a bit as he moved forward and pressed a light peck to his lips.

“Yeah.” He whispered, looking into his friend’s eyes for a moment before getting up off the couch.

He took hold of Mark’s hands and pulled him up, leading him up to the bedroom. Closing and locking the door, he pushed Mark down onto the bed and straddled his waist. Leaning down, he kissed him a bit roughly, grinding down against him just so Mark could feel how hard he was.

Groaning, he felt Mark arch off the bed to grind his own hips into his, growing a bit harder as the moments went by.

“You know, I’ve actually dreamt of this happening. I just didn’t know it was because of my hands.” Mark whispered, his breath hitching as he spoke when Jackson ground down harder.

“Well, thank your hands then.” Jackson muttered, moving his lips from Mark’s and kissed his neck, sucking a few hickeys into the skin.

Pulling back, he pulled his own shirt off before grabbing the hem of Mark’s shirt and pulling it off as well, throwing it down onto the floor. He traced the older male’s muscles lightly, biting back a moan as he watched Mark’s fingers do the same to his own muscles.

“Fuck.” Jackson cursed, raising up slightly to pull his jeans down. Throwing them to the floor, he took Mark’s jeans off, using his strength to jerk Mark up so he could free him from his jeans.

“Damn, strong much?” Mark breathed out, laughing lightly as he kicked his jeans off the rest of the way.

Chuckling, Jackson didn’t answer as he bent down to kiss along Mark’s thighs, humming as he kissed along the edge of the older male’s boxers. Breathing softly, he nudged Mark’s clothed cock, which twitched a bit at the slight contact. He was hard.

“God, you’re going to be the death of me.” Jackson mumbled, raising up and pecking Mark’s lips before pulling the older male’s boxers off.

He stopped for a moment, biting his lip as he reached over and grabbed the lube from his nightstand. He leaned back up and spread Mark’s legs gently, but instead of using the lube on himself, he gave it to Mark.

“I want to watch you finger yourself.” He said, voice rough and deep, his cock twitching just at the thought.

Mark blinked, staring at him for a few seconds before he smirked and nodded. He opened the cap and squeezed a little bit of lube on his fingers, dropping the lube back onto the bed and adjusting himself so he could be in a good position.

Jackson watched as his friend teased his own hole with the tip of his index finger, biting his lip as he kept his eyes on the fingers. Anyone normal would look at the person’s face, but Jackson’s attention was only on the older male’s hands.

Mark’s breathing hitched slightly as he pushed his index finger in his hole a little more, using his free hand to grab hold of his cock and stroke a few times to distract himself. It had been a full three weeks since he had fingered himself.

Letting out a soft moan, Mark pushed his index finger in and out a few times before adding another finger. He opened his eyes to look at Jackson, whose eyes were on his fingers, pupils blown with desire. He let out a breathy chuckle and added a third finger, pushing them in and out as he moaned.

“Jackson.” Mark breathed out softly, stroking his cock a little faster in the same pace his fingers were going.

Jackson looked away from Mark’s fingers with a slight struggle, his eyes going up to his face and seeing the pleasure there. He groaned out softly as well, his hand going down to his own cock and rubbing it through the fabric of his boxers.

‘Why do his fingers have to be so pretty?’ He thought to himself as he watched Mark’s face twist in pleasure. He glanced down to see his best friend work his fingers faster, and then his cock twitched once more when he heard Mark’s breath hitch, a strangled moan coming out. He found his spot.

“Oh fuck, Jackson!” Mark gasped out, making Jackson growl a little and pull Mark’s fingers out of his hole before he could cum.

Having been denied to cum, Mark whimpered at the loss of his fingers, only to gasp out a little when he felt Jackson lay between his legs and stroke Mark’s cock.

“Keep your hand on your cock.” Jackson grumbled as he squeezed some lube onto his cock, throwing the lube down and lining himself up with Mark’s hole.

Jackson slid his cock in Mark’s hole slowly, moaning lightly when the tight heat quickly enveloped his cock.

“You’re so tight.” Jackson moaned softly, listening as Mark’s breath hitched when he slid in deeper.

“F-Fuck, Jackson.” Mark moaned out as well, stroking his cock with his hand.

Jackson opened his eyes, watching Mark’s hand for a moment before pulling out slightly and slamming back in, building up a fast pace, causing Mark to gasp out at the pleasure. Moaning softly, Jackson took hold of Mark’s free hand and kissed his fingers, sucking on the tips once more.

“Your hands are so pretty.” Jackson said, his breath hitching a little, hips stuttering a bit before resuming their regular pace.

Mark didn’t answer, just moaning out incoherent words that Jackson couldn’t hear, but he knew that his friend was switching from English to Mandarin and back to English.

He dropped Mark’s hand and grabbed onto his hips, pounding into him a bit harder than last time, sliding in deeper before hitting a spot that made Mark cry out in pleasure.

“A-Ah, right there!” Mark moaned out, letting go of his cock in order to dig his fingers in Jackson’s shoulder, his legs wrapping around Jackson’s waist.

Jackson grunted a little, hitting that spot several more times and moaning when Mark’s insides tightened around his cock. He grabbed hold of the older male’s cock and squeezed it a little before pumping it at a fast pace.

“I’m… C-Coming.” Mark sighed out, the pleasure evident on his face seconds before his cock started spurting his cum all over Jackson’s hand and his own stomach.

Moments after, Jackson moaned out a warning as he too, started coming, releasing deep inside Mark and riding out his orgasm gently.

Sitting there for a few moments to even out his breathing, Jackson eventually pulled out and rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Jackson.” Mark said seconds later, his voice sounding wreaked from moaning so much.

“Hm?” Jackson asked, opening his eyes to look at his friend, who was smirking down at him with an evil like glint in his eyes.

Without saying anything, Mark wiped some of his cum off his stomach and stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them with a loud slurp before pulling them out, his lips making that ‘pop’ noise again.

Jackson groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, burying his head in his pillow. “Don’t do that to me again.” He grumbled, not wanting to get turned on again.

He heard a laugh and then felt Mark wrap his arms around him, lips pressing against his shoulder.

“Alright. Let’s get some sleep.” Mark suggested.

Jackson hummed in agreement, rolling back over and pulling Mark into his arms. They laid there for a few moments before falling asleep almost instantly.

If they happened to have sex a few hours later because of Mark’s fingers again, nobody had to know.


End file.
